A little bit of love
by moonygarou
Summary: Everyone deserves a little happiness, even if it seems like the world is braking down on you. Warning: HBP Spoilers.


**Warning: **This story contains HPB spoilers, don't read if you haven't read the book yet and don't want to be spoiled!

* * *

Remus was sitting outside on his porch with a mug of tea in his hands and deep in thought. Everything seemed to be so unreal at the moment as if it was all a bad dream and not anything to do with reality. Adding to that ever since Dumbledore's death he hadn't managed to conjure a single clear and logical thought in his head. It was impossible for him to believe that Severus could have killed Albus. In his opinion there must have been some kind of reason for Severus's actions. Or had the other man really lied to him? Maybe even to the Order?

Before he however could continue with this thought, a small noise could be heard nearby. His head snapped up in process and his first reaction was to put his mug aside and pull out his wand as he watched a cloaked figure approaching his small cottage. As he stood up he finally managed to recognize the other man's scent and a small soft smile found its way on his face. He hadn't thought that Severus would have come to him after what had happened, but now here he was and Remus would listen patiently to what he had to say.

"Why did you do it?" Remus asked however before he let Severus talk, his voice quiet and hoarse nearly not audible. For a moment the two of them just stood there in silence looking at each other closely in a seeming inspecting kind of way. As the silence seemed to grow uncomfortable and Remus thought that Severus might have actually not heard him the black haired man finally gave a response.

"I had no other choice," Severus answered not saying more then was necessary letting a frustrated expression run across Remus's face. Severus's face looked cold and emotionless, but his voice Remus thought had sounded almost broken, something that seemed to make Remus's heart ache. Another small time of uncomfortable silence passed between the two of them until finally Remus seemed to gather his wits and try to start another try at conversation.

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked quietly reaching out to stroke a strand of hair out of Severus's face. Remus whimpered as the black haired man pulled away from the touch, his teeth worrying slightly on his lower lip as he hoped to discover of what was going on in the Deatheater standing opposite to him.

"Yes… yes you can, do yourself some good and forget me," Severus answered after seeming to have watched Remus for a moment and then taking a step back to put some space between the two of them. Remus's eyes widened in shock, his face growing pale and his hand that was holding his wand starting to tremble as he started to grab on to it tightly.

"I won't accept that!" Remus stated firmly letting his wand fall out of his hand and closing the space between him and the other man. Before he really knew of what he was doing he had slapped Severus across the face.

"Lupin! That hurt!" Severus snarled putting his hand up against his bruised cheek.

"That it was supposed to and now listen to me Severus Snape. I might have been stupid when I was young, no I take that back, I was definitely stupid. But I am not going to do the same mistake again. So either you will come with me inside on your own will I have to body bind you?" Remus explained his voice firm making it clear that he waited for not the slightest rebuttal.

"Are you finished with your speech yet?" Severus asked with a bored tone but Remus could hear the smile in Severus's voice, which made some small hope appear back in Remus's world. However for now Remus decided just to pout, crossing his arms over his chest to emphasize his point.

"I take that as a yes… now stop pouting you stubborn werewolf it doesn't suit you," Severus and before Remus could reply he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and Severus's lips against his forehead. The two of them just stood there for a while, ignoring the pressure they had both on their lives and just doing as if they had all the time of the world.

"So no more of these sentimentalities, what's for dinner?" Severus asked after some time. Those words made Remus laugh softly, slowly pulling away from the other man and taking his discarded wand and now cold mug of tea. While he lead Severus inside he let his whole mind shut of about everything that was important. Now that they were together nothing else mattered, they had to treasure these small moments of happiness whenever they were available. After all they could always return to the real world afterwards.


End file.
